Not Quite As Planned
by Aqua059
Summary: Drew ALWAYS taunts May after a Contest. That's the way it's always been...so of course he's taken by surprise when suddenly SHE is a postion to tease HIM. Poor Drew. Mild Contestshipping


**Here it is...my first attempt at a story involving canon characters...my first shipping story...(gulps)**

**Disclaimer: Aqua059 is too tired to think of a creative and/or humorous way in which to state that she does not own Pokemon.**

**This story is dedicated to DJizcool, who got me hooked on Contestshipping, invented Evil Roselia, and - sadly - went completely missing a few months ago. She is a wonderful writer, and those of us who remember her stories miss her very much.**

* * *

"And with the results in, the winner of the Crocus Town Pokemon Contest is..."

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap_

"...May Maple of Petalburg City! Congratulations!"

_...Craaaaap._

_"Well grasshead, looks like you blew it. You do realize that all of your pocket money is about to go down the drain, right?"_

"Shut up, Roselia."

* * *

Drew stared disbelievingly as May practically inhaled a bowl of ramen, slamming it down on the table and demanding another from a harassed-looking waiter.

She noticed his dumbfounded expression. "What? I'm _hungry_," she whined.

"With the capacity for appetite I've seen so far, I'm surprised you're as thin as you are..."

She blinked, then grinned widely. "I think you just complimented me."

_"Ooh! And the Drewster makes a fumble! Can he save the play?!"_

Ignoring Roselia's chatter from inside her Pokeball, Drew mentally cursed. He hadn't meant that comment to be complimenting, and it seemed he'd have to do some tricky maneuvering to back himself out of the metaphorical corner.

He didn't have time to fling an insult, however, as the waiter returned with another bowl of ramen and May dug in.

Darn that stupid bet.

_(Flashback)_

_"And what makes you so sure you'll win, Mr. Arrogant?"_

_"My skill, which has proven itself time and time again to be much greater then yours," Drew said, flipping his hair in the manner that was oh-so-annoying to May._

_Fuming, May clenched her hands into fists. "Well, since you're so certain of this 'skill' of yours, you wouldn't say no to a little wager, would you?"_

_Drew smirked. "Of course not. Name your terms."_

_(End Flashback)_

And now he was sitting in a restaurant, watching May slurp up bowl after bowl of ramen that was being paid for out of his own pocket money.

The money wasn't really an issue - after all, his parents were rich. It was the simple fact that _May had won_ that was getting on his nerves. You see, that was simply not the way it went. May was supposed to _lose_ matches against Drew so that he could taunt her. Any deviation on this agenda annoyed Drew greatly.

She had surprised him with that Wartortle - _when_ had that thing evolved, exactly? - and had surprised him even more with an incredibly clever Appeal-turned-attack that had befuddled Absol to the point where it simply could not avoid the attacks aimed for it. The flaw in Drew's strategy had thrown him off-tempo, and the rest of the round had simply fallen to pieces.

Not one of his better days, all in all.

"Y'know," May commented, looking up momentarily from her meal, "you were really kind of bad in that battle. You just kept making mistakes, over and over...kinda like a Magikarp. Flopping around frantically. It was pretty funny."

Drew was struck speechless. THAT. WAS. NOT. SUPPOSED. TO. HAPPEN. _He_ should be insulting _May's_ skill! _Not the other way round!!_

_"Oh, now THIS could get interesting,"_ Roselia snickered mischievously.

"And you should've seen your face when you realized you were _losing_," May continued with a grin. "You kept opening and closing your mouth, like a Magikarp out of water."

_She's enjoying this,_ Drew realized as he tried to spit a retort and failed. Instead, his face bean to heat up slightly.

"You're even turning red like a Magikarp!" she crowed, standing up and pointing a finger at his face triumphantly. "You are hereby known to me as 'Mister Magikarp'!"

_"Oh my dear ARCEUS!"_ Roselia sputtered. _"MISTER MAGIKARP! Too...funny...PFAHAHAHA!!"_

"Mister Magikarp?" Drew questioned weakly, feeling supremely embarrassed. "...Why?"

"Because I CAN!" May cackled. "Oh, this is FUN! Now I see why you love to bother me! It's HILARIOUS!" She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and staggered out of the restaurant, ignoring the confused stares of the other patrons. Quickly counting out the cost of the meal and throwing a bundle of bills on the table, Drew hurried out after her.

She was still giggling uncontrollably, leaning against the side of the building. Her Blaziken and Drew's Roselia released himself from their Pokeballs and joined in the raucous laughter.

Finally, May's giggles died down, and she looked straight at Drew with a huge grin. "Eh, that was fun. I guess I'll see you again at another Contest. Bye Drew!" She returned the still-chuckling Blaziken to his Pokeball and ran off, waving.

"That was embarrassing," Drew mumbled once she was out of sight.

Roselia smiled sweetly. _"That, my dear Trainer, was absolutely hilarious. And I really do think you had it coming, what with the number of times you've done more or less the same thing to her. Incredible how easily your little balance was upset. I think maybe something was DISTRACTING you..."_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Drew muttered, turning pink.

_"I think you do...Oh, and by the way, I hid a camera near your table before you two sat down. Now if you don't do something I want, I can send a video of the great Drew getting embarrassed to EVERYONE we know!" _She cackled evilly, pulling a video camera out of malletspace and waving it in her mortified Trainer's face. _"Now, Drew...how about buying me some Kitkats?"_

* * *

**I guess Drew was a bit OOC...but doesn't love make everyone a bit OOC? I kinda figured that it would REALLY throw Drew if May was suddenly the one in the 'teasing' postion...which is where this piece of randomness comes from.**

**I'd also like to ask a favor of all of you. I am fully aware that stories starring original characters aren't as popular as stories with canon characters. I'd really appreciate it if you took a look at My Name is Fuega, my "Call of the Wild"-esque story about a Charmander from Professor Oak's lab. Trust me, it's not your average plot.**

**R&R, please! This is my first canonverse fanfic, and I'd really appreciate feedback!**


End file.
